Monadiji Roborn: Episode 2: Powers of a moon Rabbit
by Ssj3enderman
Summary: (This is the continuation of Episode one, and I've taken you advise Thanks for the feedback)(P.S. this is to make up for the slopy first, trust they'll get better as you go along) Noah finally became accustomed to living in little garden and is helping Jada learn to use her gift. But Him and Black Rabbit have to go talk with Shiroyasha to be sure that he is a true moon rabbit.


MONDAIJI REBORN EPISODE 2: The powers of a moon rabbit

Written by: Nicolas walker-Rodgers

Created by: **Sala Doltrack**

The community was in chaos as they all were wondering who this unknown community was who disowned jade and her mother azuna.

"Again!" Noah said as Jada stood before him panting.

"Are you sure about this?" Azuna asked." I'm worried about Jada she had barely healed any if at all and she's learning how to control her gift!"

"relax it is totally fine It is just taking a lot of energy to learn to use her telekinesis and force field projection as all but, I wouldn't recommend her using both of them at once." Noah said. She had a rock floating in the air, she dropped it.

" Well done you'd be doing better than me if I was in your situation," Noah said bragging. He rubbed her head as she giggled. Her tail shook a little when as she felt the soft nuzzle of his hand against her hair.

"Now go on you little scamp! "Noah said as he nudged her towards her mother who was standing beside the house. Black rabbit tapped Noah on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder in a calm manner as black rabbit waved and smiled at him. He continued to turn around.

"Hiya black rabbit what going on?" Noah said.

"I forgot to take me somewhere when we first meet, that whole race thing of yours blew me off track." She said. Noah blushed as he pointed to himself.

"Yes you silly now come on "Black rabbit replied. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled his hand as he continued to blush. They walked down a roadway with a canal in the middle of it. There were the pinkest of cherry tree pedal falling as they walked. The trees seem to wave as they walked to a small house tucked away in a small crevasse between some building other buildings.

"Black rabbit it's so good to see you again!" someone screamed as a blur darted out of the door to the yellow building. It clanged onto Noah. She continued to rub her head on his chest. Noah blushed as he inhaled as if he was about to sneeze. He threw her off him and screamed. She landed in the water.

"Hey it isn't nice to throw someone you just met!" She screamed. She looked up as Black rabbit tried to help her. She got to the road and looked and Noah was there shuttering in fear and blushing.

"Oh are you the one I grabbed?" She asked. Noah nodded as he continued to shutter.

"Sorry I was aiming for black rabbit, my bad if I grabbed onto you. "She apologized. Black rabbit and the girl walked into the building. He stopped shuttering and walked after them.

"Well hello their Black rabbit and friend, sorry again for the rude introduction. I am Shiroyasha the gate master of the gate you under and the strongest of the gate masters. "She remarked as she waved her fan back and forth.

"I am assuming that the gates are like floors and you guard this floor right here "Noah inferred.

"Wow you smarter than you look. "He grunted,

"Why does everyone think that I'm stupid or something!" He yelled.

"No wonder Black rabbit chose you as a mate," She teased.

"What! I most certainly did not bring him here to be my mate "She retorted. Kuro Usagi blushed as Noah blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow nobody has considered me that, that's a new one" Noah interjected.

"Anyway with that situation aside I'd like to have a gift game with you "Noah said. Black rabbit looked at him as if he was stupid.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" She shouted.

"No just curious as all" He replied.

"Now black rabbit chill out. Now do you want a challenge or do you want to duel? "Shiroyasha said.

"Whatever works for you Shiro" Noah Answered.

"Oh Shiro I like the ring to that "She continued. With the wave of her fan, the floor seemed to crumble away and a swirling vortex of blue light appeared under them. Black rabbit and Noah looked in shock and surprise. When the ground reappeared, the area was frozen and lifeless as if they were plunged into an eternal winter. Noah heard a scream coming from black rabbit as Shiroyasha was groping her breasts in a curricular motion. As she continued to do this her hair turned pink. Noah sighed and looked the other as he blushed. She threw her towards a mountain and front of her. She landed on the mountain.

" welcome to my playroom!" shiroyashya exclaimed.

" For a playroom it is very chilly and huge " Noah said as he rubbed his arms.

" Now for our game " Shiroyasha said as she clapped her hands. A parchment appeared in front of Noah and black rabbit.

"so the competition is to catch you while your invisible? " Noah said.

" well are up for the challenge ?" She said putting the fan up to her mouth.

" heck yeah I do ! " Noah exclaimed as the parchment disappeared with a poofing noise. Shiroyashya disappeared from there sight.

" Well then I'll have you know that I am the demon lord of the white night ya know" She said as she stepped around them. Noah kicked behind him knocking something on the ground.

" Hey! The challenge is to catch me not kick me! " She said.

" sorry but it's part of the plan! " Noah retorted. Noah's ears twitched as he stood in a battle ready stance. He leaped into the air catching shiroashya as she screamed. They slide on the ground creating a long slider skid mark.

"alright! You can stop spooning me now." She said as she smacked Noah's hand. She got up and clapped her hands. A card appeared in his hand as he dusted himself off.

" whats this?" Noah said.

"It tells you what your gift is and it allows you to store your gift as well.

" Black rabbit explained. Shiroyashya slithered behind Noah and looked at his card.

"well I'll be, you're a moon rabbit after all and a rare one as well you have a second gift " shiroyasha said. " aura manipulation.?" She continued.

" I wonder what that is " he said as he stuck up his hands and two blue orbs.

" that's what is is " she added. He squiled and threw the two orbs. The mountain off in the distance was blown to pieces.

"oops!" Noah as he put his hands behind his back. Shiroyashya clapped her hands and the room reappeared.

" Now then anything else you need Black rabbit?" Shiroyasha.

" no that was all that was needed" She said as she bowed.

" now that I think about it there something you missed " Shiroyasha said as they both walked out of the room. Black rabbit wiped around as she began to lunge at her.

"your missing me at your side!" she yelled she jumped form the spot on the the floor she was sitting squinted at the action seemed to be in slow grabbed Black rabbit and pulled her out of the way, Shiroyashya grabbed onto Noah.

"huh? Something isn't right here" she said as she looked up from Noah's chest. He wasn't surprised but It look like he was trying to remain composed.

" can you let go please let " Noah said. She sensed fear and irritation his voice.

" jeez what went up your pants and dead " she commented as she slide off of him.

" just have a huge fear of being trapped under or submerged by something " Noah added.

"so a fear of water then?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"No not a fear of water I just don't want to be under a huge mound of something unless I'm dead, which I'm not!" Noah exclaimed.

" well then good to know so then I'll guess you want to be own your way so I will not stand in yours. " she sad as she whipped open her fan and sat down. Noah and Black rabbit walked out of the room and began on the road.

"so what do you think of shiroyasha?" She asked as they walked down the street.

" well I know one thing shiro is a pervert but,"- Black rabbit hummed as she turned her head-" under that pervert scull she seems like a nice girl, no wonder shes a gate lord and I could tell take the gift game she set up was just to test my abilities because if she was going to challenge me in a duel then she'd be able to just destroy me or us if you would of helped." Noah explained." Plus shes also 1000 years old like Leticia and also Leticia can read minds."

" Wow you sure got a lot from only being here a short time. " Black rabbit said. " And I learned something else too. " She added.

" huh? What is that ?" Noah asked.

"That you can't beat me in a race."She said as she jumped off into the distance. Noah smirked and ran after her.

" See you can never beat me, huh?" Black rabbit she said as she started in shock.

"how did you" "beat you here Simple I ran " Noah replied.

"but but how did"Black rabbit said as her hair turned from pink to blue.

" Ironically I run faster then I just If I put my aura behind it but it takes a minute to recover smiles and puts two fingers. " also I win! " Noah gloated. She grunts as she slumps over.

"Hey don't fell bad, now were even" Noah said.

"Yeah I guess your right" She said a she rubbed her hand in between his ears as he laughed.


End file.
